


Creepy Doll Twins

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Creepy Dolls, Creepy twins, Ghosts, Horror, Mexican Horror, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 14:49:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15075470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: A Original Work for my personal Creepypasta Character.





	Creepy Doll Twins

It was a hot May afternoon, just after school on Friday, a group of girls stood around their lockers, giggling about recent rumors.

"I bet it was Marisabel and Luisa." A Asian mean girl said in a somewhat uninterested way, smiling at the others devilishly. They loved scaring them with voodoo dolls. All the group looked shocked at the shortest among them, "You don't seriously believe that story?" Asked A Caucasian girl incredulously. "What story?" A mexican girl asked confused, looking between her friends. "Y'know, The Creepy Doll Twins. A girl who went to a house which is filled with creepy dolls, Ugh!

"Come play with us..."

Eerie voices pervaded the air, making Brittany freeze, a sudden chill coming over her. The air seemed so cold suddenly, like the warmth, the very goodness in it had been sucked out. The teen turned slowly to see the figures coming toward her. They were about Brittany's height with long, black hair. The girls had to be about Brittany's age, no older than maybe seventeen. They wore grayish pink dresses that fell to their knees. "W-who are you?

"I'm Marisabel and this is my sister Luisa."

 

They let out the soft, slow laugh, lips turning into a haunt smile. 

Brittany nervously laughing before screaming.


End file.
